disneysteacherspetfandomcom-20200214-history
Muttamorphosis
Muttamorphosis is the first episode of season 1. Bill and Cheri Steinkellner wrote the episode, and Timothy Björklund directed it. Synopsis Bored of his daily life, Spot the dog decides to go to school with his master and best friend, Leonard. Donning his clothes and calling himself Scott, he becomes the most popular kid in the 4th grade. Plot The episode begins with Mary Lou excitedly waking up Leonard for the first day of school, which he's dreading since his mom is also his teacher. Petting his dog Spot, he tells him that he's lucky he doesn't have to go to school. After Leonard leaves, Spot begins to excitedly talk about how fun going to school and learning is, but realizes that since he's a dog, he can't go to school. In the kitchen, Mary Lou tries to give Leonard a purple bunny backpack, which embarrasses him since he's a fourth grader and is afraid that it won't make him look cool. Mary Lou embarrasses him even more by calling him doodlebug, which causes Leonard to storm outside in frustration. Upon stepping outside, Leonard sees his next-door neighbor, and crush, Leslie. He tries to compliment her on her dress, but Leslie is more interested in playing with Spot. Leonard throws a ball into the house to distract Spot so he can continue to talk to Leslie. Spot begins to mope around in the living room while talking to Pretty Boy and Mr Jolly about his desire to go to school. Acknowledging how a fourth-grade class adopted him from a pet store when he was a puppy, he recognizes his true fate in life- to go to school and learn as much as he can. Dressing up in Leonard's clothes, he starts to walk to school. In the classroom, Mary Lou notices Scott standing nervously outside the door. She asks him for his name, and mishearing 'Spot' as 'Scott', welcomes him to the fourth grade. During their study of long division, Principal Strickler walks in to greet everyone on the first day of school. Mary Lou tells him he's in the 4th grade class, which reminds Principal Strickler that he hates dogs because when he was in 4th grade, a puppy bit off half of his thumb. Scott begins to growl around Tallulah, causing her to hiss and scratch at Principal Strickler. Leonard wonders if Tallulah can smell Spot's dog fur on his clothes, to which he hastily agrees, leaving the class as quick as possible. Mary Lou begins the unit on democracy by asking the class who can give the definition to the word. She starts to give hints that Leonard knows the answer, which embarrasses him, but Scott speaks up for him by giving both the definition and the historical usage of the word. Mary Lou explains that as part of the unit, the class will hold their very own presidential election, and anyone can nominate themselves to run on the blackboard. Upon hearing this, Ian leaps over to the chalkboard and begins to eat the chalk. The class yells, "EWW-AN!!" at this, and Leslie tells Scott they call him that because he's so disgusting. Mary Lou gently tells Ian not to eat the chalk, and he slithers away. She asks if anyone else would like to run, while looking at Leonard, and Leonard gets frustrated because he knows that if he runs, everyone will have to vote for him because his mom is the teacher. He notices everyone cheering, though, as Scott runs up to the board and writes his name in big cursive. During recess, he sees Scott running around, catching a Frisbee in his teeth, and noting to himself that it's not a big deal, and his dog can do the same thing...and looks at him again in shock. In the bathroom, Leonard decides to confront Scott, saying that he knows why Scott is able to do so many great things. Scott agrees and says he's right, and while holding Scott against the door, notices his dog collar. Scared, Leonard asks what Scott did to his dog, and Scott tells him that he is his dog. Shocked and upset by the news, Leonard tells Scott he has to go home, and Scott refuses, telling Leonard his destiny is to go to school alongside him. Leonard then decides to run against both Scott and Ian, as a way to convince Scott to go back home and live life as a dog again. At home, Leonard and Spot begin making their campaign posters, and Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly try to talk Spot out of running in the election, telling him that running against Leonard is crossing the line. In the kitchen, Leonard takes a break, but Spot begins to chew up his campaign signs. Spot gets thrown outside, and yells back at Leonard that he should've memorized his speech, like he did. During election day, Scott gives a rigorous, powerful speech about how the class needs a powerful leader who can stand up against adversity, Leonard nervously gives a speech about how the class just needs a regular kid like them to be class president, and Ian talks about how he just wants the class to bring back paste pots because they taste good. During lunch, Mary Lou tallies up the votes, and notices that Ian only voted for himself. Leonard wishes Scott luck, and gives him a grape, dryly noting that "there are some things only humans should attempt". After lunch, Mary Lou tells them they're all winners, but their new class president who won by a single vote is Ian. While Mary Lou tells him his new class responsibilities, Leonard and Scott are glad they didn't become class president and start to leave school. Leonard decides that Scott can continue to go to school with him, but has to mellow out a bit. Scott changes out of his clothes behind a tree so his disguise is hidden, and the two of them walk home. Cast *Nathan Lane: Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II *Shaun Fleming: Leonard Helperman *Debra Jo Rupp: Mary Lou Helperman *Jerry Stiller: Pretty Boy *David Ogden Stiers: Mr. Jolly *Wallace Shawn: Principal Strickler *Tara Charendoff: (unknown) *Rob Paulsen: Ian Waszelewski *Pam Segall: Tyler, Taylor and Trevor *Cree Summer: Chelsea and Kelsey *Lauren Tom: Younghee Mandel-baum *Mae Whitman: Leslie Dunkling Trivia General *This is the only episode to have a legal release. It was included on the DVD of the movie. *Leonard feeds Scott a grape toward the end, which he's able to eat. In reality, this would probably make Scott very sick, since dogs can't eat grapes. *Mr. Jolly's voice is a little lower pitched in this episode than it would be in the others, though Mr. Jolly still retained his lisp. This is common in animation, as a voice actor usually changes their voice for the role slightly as a series continues, particularly after pilots such as this one. Cultural References *One of Leonard's campaign posters says "I Like Leonard," which is referring to Dwight D. Eisenhower's campaign slogan, "I Like Ike." *During Scott's speech, he quotes Sammy Davis Jr. Animation Errors *In the scene where Spot decides to go to school and searches for clothes to wear, the red shorts he picks were accidentally colored green. *When Leonard and Scott are in the bathroom, the background becomes digitally colored instead of traditionally painted for one frame. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes